


At least it’s not that unhealthy

by tejiisan234



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejiisan234/pseuds/tejiisan234
Summary: OrFive times Peter witnessed Dad being petty to Pops after "Civil War," and the one time he wasn't.(Now with a bonus chapter!)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Comments: 24
Kudos: 651
Collections: IronDad! & SpiderSon!





	1. Chapter 1

  


1.

"Is there something...familiar about that dummy, Tony?" Pops asks with a constipated look twisting at his mouth as he braces his hands on his hips.

Dad looks out through his safety glasses at the range and to where the dummy stood innocently a good ways away from them. "Hm? Familiar?"

Peter is ninety-nine point nine percent sure it's Pops' old stealth uniform.

"Nope. I don't think so." A loud bang echoes out after Dad's answer as the dummy explodes, flaming limbs flying out to the four corners of the earth. He turns to Pops with a frown. "Must be your age catching up to you, honey. See you at dinner."

It's been a week since the Avengers banded back together under the ammended Accords, and Peter still doesn't know how to feel about Pop (it has been two years), but in the moment, he was sympathetic.

A petty Tony Stark was not someone you ever wanted to cross paths with, and it seems his Pops is unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end.

Peter gave Pops an awkward smile and wave before ducking out of the shooting range. 

He can train later.

2.

Peter was sweaty and tired. But it was a good tired. It was a testament to a well-spent afternoon testing out the new web shooters with Dad in the lab, and taking it out for a test run in the simulation room.

"Want to fiddle around with some upgrades for Karen next, kiddo?" Dad asked as they step out of the elevater and unto the common floor. He had stripped out of his track suit's jacket and had tied it around his waist, leaving him in a black tank and the nanite housing.

(Peter refused to call it an arc reactor. He was more than happy Dad didn't need it to live anymore, thank you very much. It helps though that it can sit over clothing.)

Wipping at his neck with a face towel, Peter grins. "S'long as you keep the instant kill mode in there, sure."

"Never gonna let me live that down, huh?"

"Nope."

Dad's laughter was cut short as they stepped into the kitchen and found Pops and Sam sitting at the bar, eating Chinese for lunch and hunched over a tablet.

"Tony." Pops scrambled to his feet, almost tripping on the bar stool's legs and...stood, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides.

Peter never had any doubts where his awkward tendencies came from.

"Honey." Dad nods before turning back to Peter. "Want to share a popsicle?"

Thrown by the question but not complaining, Peter shrugged. "Sure."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Peter witnessed Pops' brows furrow. "Shouldn't Peter have lunch first, Tony?"

"I don't know, sweetheart, should he?" Dad asked with a saccharine smile as he retrieved a popsicle from the freezer.

It was a Captain America themed one, which Dad cleanly breaks in half without so much a blink.

Pops flinched with a grimace.

Peter did not want to think of the implications of _that_.

3.

"Why do I put up with you?"

"Because we're awesome facial hair bros?"

There was static in Peter's ear which he was well acquainted with now to distinguish it as Doctor Strange's sigh and not a fritz in the comm line.

"Chatter." And Peter is well acquainted with Pops' voice to know that the blond man is not happy.

Peter shoots a web at another building and swings himself up unto its roof with a punch to the nearest AIM scientist there. His arrival stunned the others enough for Peter to quickly round them up and take a look at the conputers they had set up inside what appeard to be a magic circle.

"Uh, Dad, Doctor Strange, I think I found how to stop these things," he called in, "but I don't know how."

"On our way, Petey-pie."

Peter groaned at the nickname as one of the "things" flew towards him. It was an ugly creature of what appeared to be robots fused with fleshy monsters from hell and glowed green.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say AIM was trying to create our bastard child, Strange," was what Dad said as he and the doctor landed on the rooftop just as Peter finished off the thing. The two immediately got to work. "You know, the one the rags insist we have."

"If that's the case, they got your looks," Doctor Strange replied drily.

Peter thought he heard Pops' shield hit something viciously over the comms.

He resists the urge to sigh.

Pops' slightly possessive behavious was no trade secret among the Avengers, especially not to Dad.

4.

Once a month the Avengers get together to have a barbecue, and Dad has always been its main organizer.

Before the media dubbed Civil War, Pops helped Dad and manned the grill with Uncle Rhodey. 

(Because for as long as Peter could remember, Uncle Rhodey was the Man of The Grill, no matter who's in Dad's life. So, to work next to Uncle Rhodey at the grill was a position no one should take lightly.)

However, this was the first team barbecue since the Avengers banded back together, and Dad...well, Dad's still riding the petty train and Pops is in full-on brood mood. He's growing out the beard again.

"Peter, grab me some of those scrap paper down there so I can start this fire." Uncle Rhodey points with a pair of tongs to a stack of old, but not collectable, Captain America comic books that appeared to have been haphazardly dropped unto the ground next to the grill.

"What happened to using lighter fluid?" Peter asked tentatively as he handed over a comic.

"Can't I try roughing it, Pete?" Uncle Rhodey's words were followed by a long rip as he tore the front page off.

On the other side of the balcony-turned-barbecue area, Pops was watching Dad with puppy dog eyes as his husband brings yet another stack of Captain America comics

Yeah...Uncle Rhodey wasn't making matters any better.

Or Happy...

Or even Aunt Pepper.

(Don't let her professional mask fool you into thinking she isn't being petty to Pops in her own way.)

5.

Dad may only be a quarter Italian, but he loves to play off the kissing stereotype.

He showered Peter in them since day one, and those who got them were honorary Starks. Like Uncle Rhodey, and Aunt Pep, or Happy. Then the Avengers happened and he saw Bruce get one, then Natasha, then Clint, then Thor (which the God of Thunder took as an invitation to just sweep Dad up into a kiss everytime he felt like it) and finally Cap (because he was still Cap back then and not Pops).

After that, Peter walked in on them several times sharing not-so-Italian custom kisses.

It took Dad a while to start giving the "Rogue" Avengers kisses again after the whole Accords debacle.

Natsha got hers first when she came down to the shop, a mug of coffee in one hand, and hot chocolate in the other. Peter thanked her with a hug, and Dad did so with a kiss to her cheek. She only froze for a second, before she smiled at them both and bid them good bye, leaving with a reminder not to overdo it.

Peter didn't witness when Clint got his, but he saw the evidence that he already did when he visits the compound again with the minions in tow to give Laura some well-deserved time off, and Dad greeted him with a hug and a cheek-kiss and the archer didn't even blink, just returned the gesture.

There was no fanfare when Wanda got hers, but there were some tears on the Scarlet Witch's part. They were at an Avengers' PR party (Peter was there as Tony's son, not Spider-Man because it'll be extremely awkward to wear the mask with a suit), and Peter was scanning the parameter next to Pops when he spots Dad and Wanda standing behind a pillar, away from prying eyes, Wanda's hands held in Dad's as he spoke to her in hushed tones without his glasses on.

He couldn't see Wanda's face but he saw her wipe at her cheeks before Dad smiled and leaned in to give her forehead a kiss.

Peter smiled while Pops brooded even more.

Sam got _his_ kiss with much fanfare during movie night. There was idle chatter between everyone as they reached a lull in the movie they were watching (Peter couldn't remember what it was because he was sitting under Dad's arm and Dad was cuddled back into Pops and hope was blooming in his chest), when Sam voiced that he's never, since becoming an Avenger, received a Stark kiss.

"You hear about it all the time, it builds up a reputation, you know," the Falcon pointed out with a smirk.

"That's cuz you came around late in the game, Wilson." Dad rolled his eyes, and Peter chose to ignore the way Pops seemed to have stiffen. 

"Wanda's gotten one! And she's a late comer, too! Hell, the Vision gets one every morning! You playing favorites, Stark?"

"You know what fly-boy."

And just like that, Dad was on Sam planting a big one right on the man's mouth.

Cheers and wolf-whistles went around from everyone but Pops. At this point, Peter wasn't surprised.

Still, when Dad finally pulled back, Sam looked like his soul had left the building. 

"I think...I think I need bleach...yeah, definitely bleach."

When Bucky received his after a month since his arrival from Wakanda, trigger-free yet not entirely the Bucky from the forties, and Pops breaks the glass he was holding after Dad leaves the room...Peter wondered, not for the first time since this all started, how long Dad was gonna ride out the petty wave for.

(Two weeks after that, Peter walked in on Dad giving Pops a quicks smooch on the lips, eyes never leaving his phone as he was leaving for a business trip to Japan. The smile Pops sends him had Peter giving a thumbs up over Dad's shoulders as he got his own smooch on his temple.)

+1

Peter was tired.

Not from doing Spider-Man stuff, not entirely.

But rather from finals being just around the corner. He may be smart, but there's only so much he can cram in his head before it wanted to explode.

He wanted nothing more than to take a long, long, long nap until he misses finals. Yeah, that sounded good.

However, as soon as the elevator opened into the Stark-Rogers floor of the compound, all hopes of flopping unto the couch was dashed when he spotted Pops' feet hanging off the arm rest. Dad still wasn't letting Pops sleep in the same bed as him, so Pops either took residence in one of the guest bedrooms, or the living room couch.

Sighing, Peter trudged over, intending to maybe just fall on top of Pops and call it a day, but as he got closer, and could see more over the couch's back, he spotted Dad...under Pops who had his head resting on Dad's chest, arms tucked around his torso, and body slotted between Dad's legs. Dad, who was working on a tablet perched on Pops' back, looked up at Peter, smiled then held a finger up to his mouth.

Dumbfounded, but not that much, Peter copied the gesture then nodded wildly before rushing to his room as quietly as possible. 

He thought he heard Dad chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter tells himself not to cry.

Next to him, Morgan, his little sister (because he has one now, holy shit, he’s an older brother, he shouldn’t be crying next to his little sister!) squeezes his hand in comfort. He looks down to her and finds the five year old watching him with concern.

Sniffling, Peter bends down to take her into his arms and nuzzles into her hair when her little arms wrap around his neck and continues to watch the ceremony. His chest heaves with a barely concealed sob.

One his other side, Aunt Pepper rubs his back.

Stood at the end of the dock to the Stark-Roger’s lake house, Dad and Pops watched each other while Thor (who’s slowly gaining back the muscles he had lost) spoke on about the hardships and trials and eventual rekindling of the two’s love as the officiator of their vow renewals.

There’s been a five year delay (thanks a lot Thanos), but here they are.

Peter catches Dad’s eye and smiles when he’s sent a wink. It was touch and go for a while there with Dad after he snapped his fingers and turned Thanos and his army into dust, serving the purple grape a healthy dose of karma, and when he woke up, there were many tears.

It took Dad a month to replace his right arm, retrofitting his nanobots to act as a prosthetic, and while Doctor Cho did her best for Dad’s face, there were still obvious signs of the scars the infinity stones left on his face.

Peter didn’t really care (neither did Pops and Morgan). Dad is alive and well and renewing his wedding vows with Pops as the rest of their friends and family watched on, Peter’s back from being dusted, and he has a little sister! 

He has everything he’ll ever need right here in this moment, and he’ll do anything to keep it.

Later on, he lays in bed, Morgan cuddled up to his side and sleeping peacefully, and slides through the photos that’s been taken that afternoon.

He stops at the family picture that Uncle Rhodey took of them and smile.

“FRIDAY, please set this up in the dining room area and send a copy to the parents.”

“With pleasure, Spider Boss.”

In the Stark-Rogers’ lake house living room, the glass top coffee table comes to life with blue lights before the picture is projected upwards to float just above the surface and rotate slowly.

Across the sea in a small Italian cottage overlooking a clear, quiet beach, a Stark phone buzzes with a message on the bedside table. It’s drowned out by the sound sighs, shared soft kisses, heady groans, choked off moans and the slapping of skin against skin.

They’ll see it later and smile before video calling their children, content in the knowledge that for now, their war is done.

They can rest.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back!


End file.
